canadian_boysfandomcom-20200215-history
Oromocto (Sackville Sailor)
Oromocto McMinn is a character in the Canadian Boys in-universe children's TV and book series Sackville Sailor. Biology Oromocto is a 19-year-old cadet sailor of Black English Canadian heritage, the only crew member to be so. He has dark hazel eyes but does not seem to have any visible hair. He wears a light orange Naval uniform with a light beige collar and epaulettes, a golden-brown sailor's hat and a pair of black-and-bright orange shoes with revealing holes in the top. He frequently works with Sackville and fellow cadet sailor Aulac, so they are almost always seen together as a threesome. Oromocto is slightly higher up in rank than Sackville due to winning a medal (the Canadian Cross of the Sea in the Season 3 episode Oromocto Braves The Storm) - he is the only crew member to have achieved this so far. Personality Oromocto is obedient, always all-ears and ready to carry out any errands given to him. Despite being a little higher in rank than Sackville and having had full emergency training, he is still learning about life in the Navy, although he does not make as much errors as Sackville. The Season 2 episode Operation Oromocto showed that he is not quite as competent in dealing with emergencies as he'd always thought he was, primarily because this was his first real emergency and not a drill (Aulac had to finish off the job for him). Oromocto is the main proprietor of advice for Sackville, and he's always on hand should he ever get stumped on what to do in a sticky situation. Appearances As he frequently appears alongside Sackville, Oromocto has appeared in the majority of episodes so far. A few episodes focus (almost) entirely on him: * Operation Oromocto (Season 2): Oromocto put all the training he received during drills to the test when he was called out to a genuine emergency out in stormy seas. However, he then found out he wasn't quite as competent as he thought he was with these skills, so Aulac had to come over to finish off the job for him. * Oromocto Braves The Storm (Season 3): Oromocto was called out to another emergency, this time of a human nature out in choppy seas. Although the storm was terrible, he persevered in reaching those who were unlucky enough to get caught up and bringing them back to safety. He was honoured for his courage and determination by being awarded the Canadian Cross of the Sea medal, and so far he is the only member of the HMCOCS Glacier crew to have accomplished this achievement. Oromocto is also set to make an appearance in the upcoming movie alongside Sackville and Aulac. Gallery Oromocto new.jpg|Newer art of Oromocto. Oromocto marker art.jpeg|Artwork of Oromocto in markers. Oromocto mini sketch (coloured).jpeg|Coloured mini pencil sketch of Oromocto. Trivia * Oromocto is the first black character in Sackville Sailor and in a COCBC show as a whole. * He is named for a town just outside Fredericton, the provincial capital of New Brunswick. Near the town is CFB Gagetown, which was at one point the largest military base in Canada and the Commonwealth. Category:Sackville Sailor Category:Sackville Sailor characters